


Challenges

by suezahn



Series: Kismet [19]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Bespin, Challenge Response, Endor, F/M, Humor, Love, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suezahn/pseuds/suezahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> 100-Word Challenge in response to the prompt word "Winter"

The room was small, cozy; the walls were draped in fine tapestries of rich, warm colors, depicting scenes of romance and daily life on this remote planet. The heady aroma of incense, wood smoke and something delicious hung in the heavy air, a promise of a feast to come. Despite the blizzard outside, the atmosphere inside was comforting, safe.

Deceptive.

Leia felt a pang of longing; this place reminded her of a winter palace now long gone. But now was not the time. She peered out the tiny window, peeling off her gloves. Han was supposed to be here already.


	2. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge response to the prompt word "Whisper"

"Don't move."

The words were little more than a whisper, a caress against the back of Solo's neck. He knew that no-nonsense voice. It was the sort of command a man of his experience didn't ignore. He didn't move.

Han felt a hand graze the back of his thigh before it unsnapped the leather tie-down of his custom quick-draw holster.

"I didn't hear you come in," he muttered, eyes remaining locked on the ragged cityscape of Coronet spread out before him. The window was set at the wrong opaqueness to offer a reflection. His hands itched to move, but common sense kept them still, lifted out a little at his sides.

"You weren't supposed to."

Hands snaked around his waist to efficiently unlatch the buckle, and the familiar weight of his blaster and holster rig were abruptly gone. He felt almost naked. The rush of adrenaline made his heart trip into a higher gear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He heard a soft thump of what he assumed was his weapon dropping onto the plush rug somewhere behind them.

"Oh, I'm quite sure. I've waited a long time for this, Solo."

"What about—?"

"No more talking."


	3. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you wake up in the morning with an idea in your head, and you just have to write it NOW. I did this morning, and this is the 100-word drabble that came out...

They were all gone now; the dashing rogue, the brave knight, the friends and comrades. But she was a survivor, always had been.

Leia sat in warm Corellian sunlight, looking out at the peaceful grounds of her home. The sounds of family drifted out through the open balcony doors behind, the comforting buzz of voices and laughter a steady reminder of everything gained over the years despite relentless losses.

With a wistful smile, she looked down, then raised the stylus to datapad in hand and began.

_They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naturally they became heroes._


	4. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-Word Challenge in response to the WriterCon (2009) prompt word "Twin"

_Her brother?_

Han stared unseeing into the bonfire, listening as Luke and Leia's story unfolded, what they knew of it.

Separated at birth, progeny of a mad man, inheritors of a talent he still wasn't sure he believed in. It tested the limits of credibility.

"Han?" she asked, her dulcet voice tentative, betraying fear of his reaction.

He glanced from dark brown to sky-blue eyes, from chestnut brown to blond hair. He thought of her acerbic wit versus Luke's tendency toward being too literal. And what about that kiss?

Han smirked. "You two are the worst twins I've ever met."


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-Word Challenge in response to the prompt word "Fall"

She was beautiful; the sort of beauty that made his heart stop, then race to catch up. And she loved him—she'd said so. In that instant all the regrets, everything he'd wanted to but never said, seemed a little easier to bear. Her courage left him in awe once again.

Han felt the platform begin to fall away beneath his feet, the swirling cold already beginning to wrap around his booted ankles, pulling him down with an icy grip.

He found it wasn't so bad, knowing she would be the last thing he saw. He could live with that.


	6. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-Word Challenge

She was pretty enough, in an innocent sort of way with those round cheeks and big eyes, although that girlish hairdo of twin buns only solidified the fact she probably hadn't reached Majority yet. Her actions, her personality, that brief feel of her body as he'd hoisted her above the garbage heap in the _Death Star_ , however, left no doubt she was all woman. It was enough to pique his curiosity despite common sense and bigger priorities.

Ironic how Luke's reverential attitude died the more he knew her in the flesh, while his own ascended with each encounter. A princess.


	7. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short writing challenges set within the Star Wars universe. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-Word Challenge

Leia stopped Han at the last moment, holding out her hand. “Wait, let me.”

Han watched, unsure what she had in mind but ready for trouble. Leia slipped up behind the stormtrooper, gracefully reached out and waved a hand past his helmet. “Sleep.”

Soundlessly, the guard crumpled and Han caught the armored sentry in time to lower him to the ground, then looked back up at his wife, his mouth hanging open.

“He’ll be fine,” she answered his silent question.

“I don’t know whether to be scared or turned on.”

Leia’s eyebrow quirked up. “That’s a topic for another time.”


	8. Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my Dad. This was his mantra.  
> Another 100-Word Challenge.

* * *

_What have I done?_

Leia stood in the quiet cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ and stared out at the motionless stars.

All her life, Bail Organa had drilled her to think about her actions: think about the greater good; think about the consequences of every decision; think about the contingencies; just _think_.

She was thinking again now—only it was a little too late and she was indeed left trying to plan for contingencies.

The hatch behind her opened and a moment later Han’s strong arms, already so accustomed, slipped around her, and drew her close.

“You okay?”

“Just thinking.”


	9. Damp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100-word challenge

It was a mixture of sweat and cool condensation that made Han shiver, adding to the full-body tremors already making his teeth chatter. Chewbacca growled a question. Han shook his head, not bothering to open his eyes, knowing he'd be unable to see anything anyway. Instead, he dared the queasiness in his stomach and asked, "How long was I gone?" Another growl. A new shiver wracked his body and he realized it wasn't just atmosphere or hibernation sickness this time. It was fear, remorse, anger, and worry now that made him shake. "We have to get her out of here."


	10. Frigid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Erin Darroch for her assist.

Leia was familiar with Alderaani winters, when early snows would blanket the grounds of the royal palace, wrapping the forested preserve in a white hush under clear blue skies. Fond memories of bundling up and treading out alone into the trees, then glancing back to see the single set of tracks behind her. Back then the crisp cold hadn’t bothered her—it had been invigorating, head-clearing, and made returning to the comfortable warmth of her chambers all the more rewarding.

But the cold on Hoth was different, and it made her different, too. Unrelenting and bitter. Unforgiving and sharp. Brittle.


End file.
